creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Silent
Personal StratoTech Diary-- --Boot up —Approve? --Approve-- --Main Menu-- --Select VIEW —Select 2023 —Select April —Select 10 —Approve? --Approve— April 10, 2023 Well, it's been five hours since we were launched into space. They said that if humankind could build the ISS, humankind could traverse the galaxy. So they put us into this shuttle-it's pretty darn big-and launched us. We were supposed to get within a few km of Pluto, then head back to Earth. We're slingshotting. That means we don't have to lug loads of fuel with us. Now we've got an empty Storage Deck. Great. --Next log —Approve? --ERROR 506: Cannot read memory —Declined-- --Back to April —Select 15 —Approve? --Approve— April 15, 2023 Everything seems to be going well. I think the cold air is just due to some A/C fault. Po's sending Miller and Reint to the Vents tomorrow. Really hope they solve the fault. This cold wind thingy is creeping me out. --Next log —Approve? --Approve— April 16, 2023 Miller has gone mad. He said that he was holding Reint's hand then Reint just dissapeared into thin air. Guess we have stowaways on our very own UNS Pioneer. Po's sending in Security in three days. Much more serious than expected. --Next log —Approve? --ERROR 604: Log not found —Next available log —Approve— April 19, 2023 Lost a crew member toady. Miller went rabid when he saw 'the things' in the Mess Room today. He was grabbing at thin air. We had no choice but to put him down. --Next log —Approve? --ERROR 506: Cannot read memory —Declined-- --Back to April —Select Newest Log —Approve— May 12, 2023 today Jason went mad too and i saw the things They were big and black and scary and they carried Jason and pulled him I don't want to die —Next log —Approve? --ERROR 409: No log —Declined-- --Back to MENU —Select NEW ENTRY —Write? --Approve— January 1, 2024 afdoiasdfasmasdfmasdfmi?////dhhgfdhgjwaawdawd awdawdwdwdwdwdwdwd —Cancel? --Approve-- --Back to MENU —Select VIEW —Select 2023 —Select April —Select 21 —Approve? --Approve— April 21, 2023 Po doesn't care. Not about any one of us. He just ordered another team down there. Does he even know that the security he sent down earlier didn't come back up? Stupid Captain. --Next log —Approve? --Approve— April 22, 2023 As Chief Detailer of the UNS Pioneer, I probably won't have time to record entries for the next few days. --Next log —Approve? --Revise: Next AVAILABLE log —Approve? --Approve— April 24, 2023 Neridas is the BEST ENGINEER EVER!!!!!! -From Leo —REVISION— April 24, 2023 I have to keep this diary more well hidden next time. Damn Engineers know how to hack real good. Including Neridas. --Next log —Approve? --Approve— April 25, 2023 Who cares about stupid Uranus? Stupid Head Detailer Gerris, of course. --Next log —Approve? --Approve— April 26, 2023 Po's team didn't come back up. Well, one guy did, but he was just as mad as Miller. Couldn't get a single ordered syllable out of him. Wonder who he's going to send next. The peaceful Detailers??? --Next log —Revise: Next AVALIABLE log —Approve? --Approve— April 30, 2023 It's one day to May. May I keep my sanity? is all I ask of this month. I saw the things today. Just needed to take a pee yesterday night, and on the way back, I somehow found my way to the Storage entrance. Just before I turned around to head to the Detailers' section, I saw the door open a bit, just a tiny bit, then close. Oh god. --Next log —Approve? --Approve— May 1, 2023 A scolding from Captain Po was the last thing I wanted for a new month. We're just about two months away from Pluto. Didn't think I'd make the 'disliked' status quo this early. I shared my story with a bunch of friends, and guess what? Rumors spread easily around this ship. "You're ruining the atmosphere of the Pioneer, Sanchez," he whined. "That rhymes," I refuted-noted. There you go. The reason why. --Next log —Approve? --Approve— May 2, 2023 I'm not the only one. Some other toilet guy saw the door, too. I'm really scared now. We're keeping this only with the Detailers. We were always the philosophers, the artists, the thinkers...a question comes to mind. Do we really belong with the rest? Were we meant to be separated? --Next log —REVISE: Next AVA LIABLE log —Approve— May 5, 2023 Okay, if you're reading this, head to the Mess area. That's where we're all holed up. Don't head to the vents. That's where They are. They like silence. Make a racket. I think that They came through the vents, but ended up nesting in the Storage. Don't go to those places. If you're here for the annual New Year party, evacuate the area. This is Captain Aaron Po. Hopefully initiating a chat with the Detailers (a.k.a. Illustrators) would coerce them to help us survive all together in here. If you're here for the 2024 New Year party, as said before, EVACUATE. I don't know what these creatures are. I do know that they can turn you mind to mush. Their minds ARE mush. They can't think. They're not human. That's all I know. Captain Aaron Po of the UNS Pioneer, signing off. --Nexxxxxxxxxxxt log REVISE: Next AVALIABLE log —A-pprove--- May 9, 2023 Po finally convinced us to go to the mess hall. Damn fool had been writing suicide notes to the 2024 New Year party guests. For some reason they decided to host the party in here. To celebrate another 'gloruious footstep for mankind'. As of today, we have changed course to head home. We're not going to be here for much longer. --Next loog —App—rove? --Approve-- --WARNING: DETECTING EMP-- *initiating disc clean-up* *clean-up completed* --Approve— May 10, 2023 Those creatures can emit EMP signals. That's a sign that we can use against them. I've devised a theory: You cannot see the creatures until you touch them, and once you see them, you go mad. Foolproof. These guys...I don't know what they are, but they're smart...their BODIES are smart. They just randomly move around, I guess. Evolution. --Next log —Approve? --Approve— May 11, 2023 Everyone else is gone Jason and I are the only ones left. we can't survive hope you read this good. with everyone gone its so silent Category:Diary/Journal Category:Beings Category:Space